


Disorderly Conduct

by yikesoof5678



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesoof5678/pseuds/yikesoof5678
Summary: A Bubbline AU
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Kudos: 20





	1. Part One

_Once upon a time..._  
There lived a beautiful princess in a beautiful kingdom.  
_The Candy Kingdom._

She lived with her father, a very strict and orderly man. She hadn't minded, however, as she was proper herself. Her name was Bonnibel Bubblegum.  
Although she was only a child, only 15, she still had many responsibilities for "her" kingdom. She hardly considered it her own, as her dad was the king.  
She didn't mind doing these tasks, though. She thought it was fun.

"Bonnibel?"  
"Yes, father?"  
"Can you run into town and do a check on the Banana Gaurds for me?"  
"Right away, father." She agreed, knowing the subjects didn't take her as seriously as her dad, considering her age.

The girl made her way into town. Instead of checking the Gaurds, she passed the building and wondered. She didn't get a chance to just explore much.

As she was looking around, she bumped into a citizen. "Ah, I'm so sorr-" She stopped herself mid-sentence. The girl she bumped into was so gorgeous. Beautiful luscious black hair, gorgeous red eyes, pretty fair skin, cute pointed ears amazing fangs.

Wait...  
Pointed ears? Fangs?  
_Crap. She's a vampire._

Bonnibel turned and ran, scared of vampires after what her father had told her. The girl called out but Bonnie just kept running.

She made it home safe and sound but decided not to tell her dad. Although she was afraid of vampires, she didn't want the girl to die.

Days passed when Bonnibel was sent back into town for another task. She worked on her fear and she hoped to run into the vampire again to apologize to her.

She walked around and surveyed the town, scanning the candy people to look for the girl. Her eyes stopped when she saw black hair, bingo.

Bonnibel walked up to the girl and tapped her on the shoulder. The girl turned and smiled, "Oh, hey!"

Bonnie smiled and spoke "Hello. My name is Bonnibel Bubblegum and I'm the princess of this kingdom. I'm so sorry for running away from you, my dad has said nasty things about vampires, but I realized that I don't want to follow in his footsteps, I'd like to get to know you."  
The other girl smiled and introduced herself as Marceline.

The two girls walked around town and had fun together. They continued doing this for weeks, until one day Marceline hadn't shown up.

_Where is she? I hope she's okay._

Bonnibel waited for the girl, whom she secretly had a crush on. Eventually she showed up and apologized, she had to find something to eat, as she didn't want to hurt anyone. She explained how she drank red and found an apple sitting on a table in a laboratory and went in and drank the red from the apple.

Bonnie's eyes widened.  
_She went into the castle laboratory? This is bad..._  
Her thoughts were confirmed when her dad called and freaked out, saying that there had been a vampire attack in the lab and that vampires are scum.

Marcy turned and frowned, waiting to see Bonnibel's reaction.

Bonnie returned the vampire's gaze and hung up the call.  
"Look, Marcy..." Bonnie began. Marceline blushed at the nickname. "I.. um. I'm supposed to be the princess of this kingdom. Which is what I thought I wanted. But I realize now that the only thing I want is to be with you. I... love you, Marceline."

Marceline's eyes widened and her smile grew. Her fangs stuck out a bit and Bonnibel thought it was the cutest thing.

Instead of responding, Marceline kissed the bubblegum girl. Bonnie's eyes widened and and returned the kiss.

_But just in that moment, her dad walked in and saw it._


	2. Part Two

Bonnibel Bubblegum was sitting on her bed, crying. Her dad paced around the room, a very angry look on his face.

" **I can't believe you would kiss a vampire! And you helped her get away before the guards could catch her. What is wrong with you?"** He yelled.

"I couldn't let you kill her! She's the one I love." Bonnie said in between sobs.

Her dad flipped a table and screamed "I disown you. We can't have a vampire-lover as a princess. You have until sundown to get out or we'll have you staked like you're the vampire." He stormed out.

Bonnibel's eyes widened and the tears streamed more. Her father, the king, doesn't love her anymore. She packed her necessities and booked it out of the wretched castle. She had no idea where Marceline lived, so she put a hoodie on and wandered around the kingdom.

Any citizen that recognized her, scowled. They all collectively disowned her as their princess.

She hurriedly left the kingdom as the sun began to set. She's never been outside of the kingdom and she was scared.

Luckily her knight in shinning armor appeared. Marceline scooped her up and flew her to her new home.

When they arrived, they cuddled on Marceline's couch as Bonnibel cried. She cried for hours and hours until she eventually wore herself out.

Marceline stroked Bonnie's hair and started singing a soothing song from her childhood.

_"Let's go in the garden...."_ She sang.

When she was done, Bonnie smiled. She felt lucky to have such a loving girlfriend.

"I love you Marceline."

"I love you too Bonnibel."

They kissed and spent the rest of the night cuddling.


End file.
